


but right now, there’s you and me

by sapphicsandseblos (solange_lol)



Series: snippets [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnics, like hsm3, midnight picnic but yk how it is, this started as a joke im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/sapphicsandseblos
Summary: “What the heck are you doing here?”Carlos grins, holding up the basket in his hand that Seb hadn’t previously noticed. “I wanted to have a picnic!” he says, matching his whisper as if nothing was abnormal about the situation.Seb glances at his phone. “At 12:46 in the morning?”
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Series: snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843180
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	but right now, there’s you and me

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a joke and somehow turned into a serious fic. this is the dumbest thing ive ever written im so sorry.  
> title from "right here, right now" from hsm3!

It’s late at night sometime in early June, the actual time currently unknown, and Seb has yet to fall asleep.

Usually, he’s pretty good at going to bed early. His sleep schedule follows 9pm when he finishes his homework to 5am when he wakes up to feed the cows. School, followed by rehearsal every other day, and then a night of chores and homework tires him out enough to follow a schedule that’s very different from the rest of his classmates.

The house creaks as it settles. While that’s usually something that lulls him to sleep most nights, they seem louder and more frequent within the past 15 minutes, sounding more like something is creeping around downstairs.

(The likelihood of that is very small, considering how in the middle-of-nowhere their farm is compared to the rest of Salt Lake, but it still makes Seb’s skin crawl at the thought. He used to be very afraid of the dark when he was younger, and maybe that fear hasn’t totally gone away yet.)

That, mixed with the rumble of his stomach after accidentally skipped dinner trying to finish his half of the project for Chemistry before the weekend, has kept Seb awake. 

Eventually, it’s too much to bear. Accepting that he isn’t going to fall asleep any time soon, he does his best to quietly slip downstairs for a midnight snack. 

Seb reaches the bottom of the staircase, using his phone as a flashlight, as to not disturb any other members of his family. That almost backfires, though, when the dim light reflects off of the glasses of a person standing in front of him.

Thankfully, his shock is conveyed through a silent gasp and tripping backwards onto the stairs. It hurts his back when he lands on the hardwood, but at least he didn’t scream and wake up his entire house. It also gives the figure standing in his living room the chance to hold their hand out to Seb as an offer to help him back up.

Not just any figure. _Carlos._ Realizing it’s just his boyfriend that broke into his house in the middle of the night, he allows for himself to be pulled up.

Seb’s heart is still slightly racing, but he manages to get some words out in a quiet hiss.

“What the heck are you doing here?”

Carlos grins, holding up the basket in his hand that Seb hadn’t previously noticed. “I wanted to have a picnic!” he says, matching his whisper as if nothing was abnormal about the situation.

Seb glances at his phone. “At 12:46 in the morning?”

“Okay, well, do you remember that scene in High School Musical 3 where Troy brings Gabriella pizza and chocolate covered strawberries,” Carlos starts, voice giddy.

 _“Obviously,”_ he rolls his eyes. “Still doesn’t explain what you’re doing here.”

His boyfriend grins even wider. “Well, I always wanted to recreate it. I even made the chocolate covered strawberries! Unfortunately, I couldn’t get the pizza, because nothing is open right now, but-”

“Wait, how long have you been planning this?” Seb cuts him off.

Carlos glances at the ceiling. “Since, like, two hours ago,” he says after a moment.

“And you didn’t think to text me?”

“Well, that would have ruined the surprise,” he responds like its obvious. 

While it’s incredibly sweet, and his heart is melting at the idea of Carlos doing all of this for him, Seb can still barely wrap his head around what is happening. He still has so many questions. 

He ends up grabbing Carlos’s free hand and bringing him back upstairs to his room with him. When they’re safely inside, Seb locks his door and turns on the light. He then turns to face his boyfriend again, who is busy laying out the blanket he brought on the floor for their makeshift midnight picnic

“Okay,” Seb says, settling down next to Carlos. “So explain to me again what’s going on.”

“Well, I was rewatching High School Musical 3,” he starts, opening his picnic basket and taking out a Tupperware container as well as a few napkins. (Seb had made them watch it together once he found out Carlos had never seen it, and it had since become his favorite.) “And there's that picnic scene that’s kinda like Troy’s last big romantic gesture, and I wanted to do something for you. So I wanted to recreate it for you.”

Seb reaches for one of the strawberries. “How did you even get here?”

“Kourtney drove me,” Carlos grins, and Seb can’t help but laugh a bit. Ever since they got together at the end of HSM, the cast has been nothing but supportive. Apparently, when Kourtney offered to drive them anywhere until one of them gets their license, Carlos took it to heart.

“Well, I love your surprise,” Seb tells him. “I guess I’m just curious, like, why now?”

He notices Carlos’s smile drop for a moment. “I dunno,” his boyfriend says, shrugging as he pulls up one leg to his chest. “Summers get complicated. We might have opposite work schedules. I just want to hang out with you as much as possible.”

It hits Seb harder than he’s expecting it to. He hasn’t really thought about the summer at all, but he supposes there are only two weeks or so before the year is over. Even with his dream that has been Sophomore year ending, though, losing Carlos with it never for a second crossed his mind, nor will it.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby,” he says, sliding closer to Carlos and resting his hand on his boyfriend’s knee. “Just because we might be busy doesn’t mean it’s all going to stop.”

Carlos laughs slightly. “But what if it does just… stop?”

“Then we’ll start it up again, okay? We still have two years left at East High, so you’re not getting rid of me any time soon,” he says, leaning in to kiss Carlos.

“Though I have to say,” Seb adds when he pulls away. “I do like the midnight picnic.”

Carlos grins, handing him another strawberry. “I thought you might.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2am and there is very little left of me forgive me. hmu on tumblr @klanieac and twitter @SE3LOS k ily bye


End file.
